The present invention relates to a mechanism for a vehicle seat for adjusting the angle of inclination, and also relates to a hub-shaped centering means that can be used as a component of a mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination.
A mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination between a backrest and a seat of a vehicle seat is disclosed in WO 2008/086598 A1. The mechanism includes two locking fittings or recliners that connect the seat and backrest so that they are pivotable relative to one another. By unlocking the locking fittings, the backrest can be adjusted relative to the seat. By locking the locking fittings, the angle of inclination of the backrest relative to the seat is fixed. To enable a common unlocking of the two locking fittings, the locking fittings are interconnected by a rigid transfer rod that is rotatable about an axis of rotation. By rotating the rod, both the first as well as the second locking fitting are unlocked. This enables actuation of both locking fittings with only a single handle.
The mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination disclosed in the aforementioned publication has the underlying problem that in the event that during assembly of the seat the locking fittings, and the transfer rod connected therewith, are not ideally arranged, the result can be a binding and a resulting difficulty of movement of the actuation of the locking fittings. A further possible result is that after unlocking of the locking fittings, they do not return to their common locking position. To solve this problem, the aforementioned mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination includes a sleeve-like spring element of metal that is disposed between the transfer rod and one of the two locking fittings. The spring element biases the one locking fitting against the transfer rod in order to synchronize the unlocking of the two locking fittings. Furthermore, the spring element ensures a free travel that allows the two locking fittings to return into the locking position independently of one another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a further mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination for a vehicle seat that eliminates the problem that after a successful unlocking the locking or arresting fittings do not completely return to the locking or arresting position. A further object of the present application is to provide a centering means that can be used as a component of such a mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination.